Glee
by elliot.the.wizard
Summary: Magnus is on Glee (Mike Chang). What would happen if Alec found out about this, and Magnus caught him in the act of watching it? This is really random, and you don't need to have watched Glee to read it, hence why I don't consider it a crossover. Please R&R and enjoy.


Magnus walked into his loft to the soft sound of laughter from his bedroom. Curious, he ventured in, sticking his head around the door. There sat on his bed was Alec, head wrapped in earbuds and a laptop opened wide on top of his lap.

"I didn't realise you own a computer, Alec." He announced loudly, trying to catch his boyfriend's attention. Luckily for him, it worked a charm and the Nephilim started, wrenching out his earbuds and slamming the laptop shut as fast as he could.

"Oh, hey Mags. Didn't realise you were getting home this soon." He said this almost like he was hiding something, making Magnus suspicious. He squinted his liner lined eyes at the Shadowhunter, padding closer and lying out onto the bed.

"So, who's computer is it?" he asked slyly, pulling himself onto his boyfriends lap and making Alec gulp.

"Oh, it's Clary's, she let me borrow it." Magnus leaned into Alec's space, biting softly at the ivory skin of his neck. Alec moaned softly before deciding two could play at that game. He slowly slipped the laptop off his lap, letting it fall onto the floor and praying to the angel that he hadn't just broken Clary's computer.

Then he swiftly picked Magnus up and threw him down onto the bed before finding a place on is leather clad hips. He leaned down, breathing hotly on Magnus' face. "So, how was your day, dear." He said sweetly before biting the warlock's full lips. Said warlock groaned, throwing his head back onto the pillows.

"Well, how was it? Why didn't you answer me?" Alec smirked, before bending down and licking the tawny skin of Magnus' exposed collar bone. The warlock whimpered at the feeling, before a sharp bite brought him back from his haze. He sat up, causing Alec to fall into his lap, pouting.

"Come on Alec." He said, pretending not so convincingly to be annoyed. "Don't try and distract me." Alec grinned again, scooting closer to Magnus so they were eye to eye, bottle blue on golden green.

"Is it working?" he asked, feigning innocent and fluttering his big blue eyes. Magnus shook his head, trying to snap out of it.

"Why were you on the computer, and why didn't you want me seeing you?" Alec blushed, though being him that could have meant practically anything. He sighed, as if coming to the understanding that he needed to tell his boyfriend the truth.

"Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad." He started with, sending a kind look to Magnus. The warlock kept up his annoyed façade, though inside he was delighted that Alec had thought to reassure him. He left out a breath he didn't even realise he had been holding as Alec continued.

"As you know, I know nothing about Mundanes, and their means of entertainment." Magnus nodded, though still not seeing where this was going. "Well, Clary and Simon are huge geeks, and we were having a conversation about… that kind of stuff." He finished awkwardly, staring into his boyfriends eyes before adding, "And by conversation, I mean they were chatting and I was completely zoning them out and thinking of you." Alec blushed, but Magnus nodded as if that cleared something up.

"As I said, I wasn't listening to them, but then Simon found something on the… web that was interesting." Alec smiled, as if remembering something funny. "He found this show called Glee, and showed it to me." Magnus shut his eyes, finally realizing what this was about.

Alec grinned at him, his blue eyes twinkling. "So, Mags. Why didn't you tell me you were in a TV show?" He asked cheekily, a small smile on his beautiful face. Magnus smirked, thinking back to those memories.

"Remember, I'm old Alec, a few years doesn't mean much to me." He started off with, wanting to explain it fully. "I was incredibly bored one day, none of my friend were answering their phones. As if they had more important things to do!" he threw his hands in the air, as if actually incredulous that his friend had ignore him.

"So you became a movie star?" he asked, still smiling widely at the idea. Magnus nodded, as if regretful.

"I can't really use the excuse I was younger, though it is true, but that was the high point of my century." He looked Alec in the face before adding, "Second only to meeting you of course, my love." He pecked a quick kiss on the Shadowhunter's lips before pulling back again and carrying on. "You have no idea how annoyed I was when they said I couldn't wear my makeup." At this, Alec laughed, picturing the scene in his mind.

"Well, you had nothing to worry about, from what I've seen, you're absolutely gorgeous." Magnus smiled, touched by his thoughtless comment. Though he didn't show it, he was actually self-conscious about how he looked, and Alec's off hand comments helped him a lot.

"How far are you, anyway?" He asked, reaching down to pick up the computer. He opened it, revealing an image of a group of people singing their heart on the stage.

"I've nearly watched the first six shows." He said shyly, leaning into his boyfriends arms. "You're so good Magnus, why didn't you tell me you could dance?" he tilted his head up to look at Magnus, a questioning look on his face.

"I've just never had the reason." He replied curtly, worrying Alec was annoyed. He was anything but, and showed it by crawling out of Magnus' lap and laying on the bed, motioning for Magnus to follow.

"Come on baby, watch with me." Magnus groaned, but swiftly found his place beside Alec, curling into the Shadowhunters strong arms. Together they sat, watching yet another episode of _Glee!_

 _This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

 **This was inspired by a comment I saw whilst watching a Glee video on YouTube, thanks to whoever wrote that. Harry Shum Jr is my bae, and I started Glee because I was in love with his character on Shadowhunters, and I felt inspired to mash the up together, and this was the product. Hope you enjoyed, please take a few seconds to review and leave your thoughts on it. xxx**


End file.
